During a redesign of vehicles the problem arises, that due to the desired aerodynamics and the desired design the installation space characteristics for illumination units, in particular for the lamps including tail lights and head lamps, are dimensioned very tight. However, the signaling effect of a lamp is determined by the size of the perimeter of the radiating face and by the light density.
Furthermore, the vehicle lamps largely add to the design of the vehicle. By means of the forming of the lamps, the vehicle often is to be given a characteristic appearance, which is easily recognized. In addition, the problem arises, that the cost of manufacturing the lamps shall be as low as possible.